Celibato Sustark Versión Extendida (Relato completo)
by Sweet Masochist
Summary: Bien, aquí os dejo el nuevo relato. Ésta vez de la saga de Iron Man. Para os impacientes que quieran ir directos a la parte erótica, subiré el relato justo por donde empieza la... "acción". Espero, como siempre, disfrutéis de la lectura. Agradecimientos a @BarrowViolet.


Susan miró a Tony entrecerrando los ojos, sintiéndose aún culpable por lo que le había hecho esa misma mañana. La terapia de choque, había resultado demasiado... _chocante._ Y nunca mejor dicho. Pero ese era su trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada. Era fisioterapeuta, y llegaban pacientes con problemas mayores que la ansiedad de Tony. Se perdió en los muebles de su salón, buscando las palabras adecuadas para pedirle por enésima vez perdón.

—Tony... Siento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar hoy... Pero ayer por la noche te vi tan mal, que...

Tony acalló a Susan con un movimiento de mano, quitándole importancia.

—Olvídalo... Todo lo que pudiera pasar o sentir esta mañana se fue a la mierda cuando vi a esos... Esos..., desgraciados intentando... —apretó los dientes—. No quiero ni pensarlo. No puedo estar sin ti, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerte a mi lado y a salvo. Aunque a veces esos dos términos se contradigan... —sonrió suavemente, mirando a la chica.

Susan le contempló como una idiota enamorada. Se acomodó en su hombro, y esperó a que terminase de hablar.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, Tony... Por no decir que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... Hoy al igual que tú, tuve miedo... Pero no por esos tipos... Sino por perderte, a ti... Pensé que no volverías a por mí... —acarició su brazo, con la mirada perdida—. No debí haberme metido en ese coche... Pensé que acabarían..., forzándome... Iban a hacerlo. Estuvieron a punto... —Susan se machacó la mente recordando todo eso, todo lo que imaginó que pasaría, si Iron Man, no hubiese vuelto a por ella.

Tony apretó los puños un segundo, recordando en un segundo todo lo que había pasado desde que había despertado esta mañana. _Cuando vi a esos hijos de puta intentando sobrepasarse con ella... tuve verdaderos instintos homicidas y me fue difícil controlarme... Sólo de pensar que pudieran haberle hecho algo a ella... A lo único que tengo... Si algo le hubiese pasado, jamás me lo perdonaría... Nunca. En la vida. _

—Por suerte llegué a tiempo... —la abrazó contra él, besando su sien—. Siempre te protegeré...

Susan cerró los ojos y besó su mejilla, dejando sus labios en ella durante varios segundos, desprendiéndose después con un sonoro y delicado beso.

—No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza... El momento en el que salí de tu casa y... vi que no me seguiste... Que no te importó verme en ese coche... —cerró los ojos de nuevo, suspirando—. Decir que tuve miedo sería decir poco... Mírate... —negó suavemente—. Puedes conseguir a la mujer que quieras tan sólo con un chasquido. Eres Tony Stark y además un héroe... Tu rostro es..., sumamente perfecto —dijo esto, acariciándole la mandíbula—. Y yo sólo soy una fisioterapeuta aficionada. Es absurdo pensándolo fríamente.

Tony frunció el ceño escuchando las palabras de la muchacha que tenía sentada a su lado en el sofá de una casa que no era la suya, pero que a pesar de eso, se sentía como en su casa. La escuchó atentamente. _¿Es que no se da cuenta?..._— Te voy a decir una cosa, Susan —se reincorporó, sentándose mirándola de frente en el sofá—. He estado con muchas mujeres. Ya lo sabes. Mujeres que describes. Pero en el fondo estaban totalmente vacías. ¿Para qué quiero una diosa si no me hace sentir nada? —frunció el ceño un segundo, mirándola— No... Lo que y necesito es... a ti... No a alguien como tú, sino a ti. Con esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esos labios, esas ideas de casquero que a veces tienes —tocó su sien cariñosamente con el dedo índice—. Te necesito a ti en mi vida. Sólo a ti.

Casi la iba a hacer llorar, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Ilusionado, feliz, contento y más sinónimos que le vendrían al pelo a sus sensaciones en ese instante. Le abrazó con fuerza.

—Para... Me vas a hacer llorar... —sonrió con timidez—. Lo único que te pido, es que nunca me mientas... Si dejas de..., quererme... dímelo, por favor.

—Jamás te mentiré. Jamás, te lo prometo. Y cuando prometo algo te juro que es de verdad. Y... por favor..., te pido lo mismo. Si quieres que esto se acabe, dímelo —acarició su mejilla—. Por favor.

—¿Querer que esto se acabe?... —se reincorporó, sentándose sobre él, pasando sus manos por su nuca—. Nunca... No podría vivir sin ti —se pegó a su cuello, abrazándole.

—Pues entonces... Esto no va a terminar... —rió entre dientes—. Porque eres sólo mía. Y nunca te voy a dejar. Nunca.

—Te quiero —susurró ella aún en su cuello. Después de un par de segundos, la curiosidad la invadió de nuevo—. Tony... ¿Qué sentiste a... al... v-verme... m-muerta?...

—¿Que qué sentí? —suspiró—. Que todo había terminado. Sentí que me rompía. Sentí que —agachó la mirada—, no quise vivir sin ti. Sentía rabia. Quise cargarme a ese hijo de puta de Loki...

Susan suspiró y negó lentamente, acariciando las mejillas de Stark.

—Tony... Si algún día llega a pasarme algo, no lo abandones todo... Por favor... —susurró. Pegó su frente a la de él y cerró los ojos—. Eres el único que puede salvar a la humanidad. Y..., si algún día llegase a pasarme algo, no hagas ninguna locura... Más que una petición es una súplica.

—Si algún día llega a pasarte algo, destrozaré al cabrón que te haya puesto una mano encima. Y es mi última palabra —dijo seriamente.

—Tony, sé que es difícil, pero... No soy lo más importante del mundo, la Tierra no gira entorno a mí. Y te necesitan. Te necesitan para proteger la Tierra.

—Dime. ¿Cómo voy a seguir adelante sin ti? Explícamelo. ¿Cómo diablos voy a hacerlo?

—Tony —se separó para mirarle fijamente. Era tan cabezón...— ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a echar a perder toda la existencia humana por una mujer?

—Ellos tienen al Capi, a Hulk, a Thor... Los tenían antes de que yo naciera. Sólo soy un hombre enlatado... No echaré a perder nada porque no dejaré que te pase nada. Nunca —se quedó en silencio unos instantes, y después la miró—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Confío en ti, Tony. Pero si alguna vez llega a pasarme algo, no les abandones. Eso no cambiaría mi muerte excepto porque la situaría en una muerte en vano. Debes pensar que siempre estaré contigo aunque no puedas verme..., aunque no puedas tocarme... Pero siempre podrás sentirme —estiró su mano hasta el pecho de él—. Siempre, Tony... Siempre estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase.

—Tú no te irás a ninguna parte —la abrazó fuerte contra él y cerró los ojos con fuerza—. Nunca. Nunca. Porque no lo permitiré. Voy a luchar por ti hasta mi último aliento. ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, Tony. Pero el principal objetivo es la Tierra. Primero es ella, luego soy yo.

—No entres otra vez en ese tema... —advirtió—. Tú eres mi prioridad. Tú. Tú. La Tierra es importante, sí... Desde luego. Pero tú eres todo cuanto tengo ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? —inquirió ella, divertida—. Eres de lo que no hay... Voy a castigarte por ello —dijo pilla—. Celibato...

—No. ¡Eh! ¡No! Eso no es justo... ¿Ese es el precio por quererte y protegerte? —preguntó perplejo.

Susan le miró divertida, parecía un niño pequeño, era tan adorable... Pero ella por supuesto le estaba poniendo a prueba. No podría aguantar con celibato, y menos con ese hombre a su lado.

—No. Por ser tan rudo y no hacerme nunca caso —se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Se levantó tras ella.

—Vale... A ese juego podemos jugar los dos. Celibato —asintió—. A ver quien aguanta más, tesoro —se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Uuuh... —le miró con una sonrisa pícara. Sacó el agua de la nevera y cogió un vaso, dándole la espalda—. No pensé que aceptarías tan rápido... O mejor dicho —cogió el vaso y se dio la vuelta, mirándole—, que te rendirías tan rápido... —bebió, mirándole por encima del vaso.

—¿Rendirme? —se rió—. No. Es un reto y... —hizo una pausa— adoro los retos. Me gusta jugar —rió entredientes.

A Susan le encantaban los retos, porque siempre ganaba. Nadie podría prohibirle nada, o retarle a algo, porque sin duda, ella sería la ganadora. Y llegaría a donde fuese , por conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Ya... Ya sé que te gusta jugar... Y a mí se me da muy bien provocar... —inclinó el vaso para beber, y a posta volcó el agua fría sobre ella. Soltó un grito ahogado, mientras la camisa el pijama se empapaba y se transparentaban en ella sus pechos, endurecidos a causa de la baja temperatura del agua recién sacada del refrigerador.

Stark se dio la vuelta apretando los ojos, tomando algo de aire. No iba a ceder.

—Me voy a dar una ducha... Después del jaleo de esta mañana, lo necesito. ¿Te importa?

Susan se quedó totalmente en ridículo. Carraspeó torpemente y asintió.

—C-claro... C-cómo no. Adelante...

Cuando Tony se fue, se quitó la camisa empapada, y se quedó semi-desnuda en la cocina, pensando cómo poder provocarle y finalmente ganar. Alzó la mirada, y par su sorpresa, en la ventana del frente, justo después de su jardín, la ventana de su vecino Jason estaba iluminada, y desde ahí, él contempló como un pasmarote su desnudez. Susan se dio la vuelta, apretando los ojos avergonzada.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta... —se culpó, y rápidamente cerró las cortinas. Suspiró y se deslizó hasta el sofá.

Tony terminó de ducharse y se quedó mirando su ropa encima del bidé. _Si ella puede provocarme, ¿por qué yo no? _Enrolló una toalla a su cadera y salió del cuarto de baño, mojado y pasando sus manos por su pelo. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, y Susan vio a ese cuerpo bronceado, mojado, y... perfecto, salir de su cuarto de baño, tragó saliva advirtiéndose y aconsejándose a sí misma no mirarle. Apretó los ojos.

Tony alzó las cejas al ver los pardos ojos de la muchacha posarse en su torno con una mirada tan deseosa. Sonrió para sus adentros. _Que empiece el juego... _Llevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, estirándose y dejó que la toalla cayera de su cadera. Eso a Susan le llamó la atención, causándole una cierta sensación de necesidad por no dejar de mirar. Y por otras cosas que no mencionaré...

—Oh. Vaya... —dijo él, sin siquiera fingir que no lo hizo adrede.

Susan respiró agitada al ver aquella estampa frente a sus ojos. _Maldita sea, no puedo rendirme. No tan pronto. Ni tan pronto ni nunca. _Bufó girándose, colocándose de espaldas a él en el sofá. _No me hagas esto... Joder... Joder qué bueno estás... _Carraspeó nerviosa. Pero no pudo retirar la imagen de Tony desnudo y mojado de su mente.

—Qué torpe... —dijo Tony con un tono claramente falso. No lo sentía. Por supuesto que no. Adoraba ver a Susan ardiendo por verle. El muy ególatra...

Susan le dedicó una sonrisa forzosa, intentando quitarle importancia, al menos fingiendo que no la tenía.

Tony se agachó a por la toalla y se la colocó en el hombro.

—Voy a vestirme, preciosa... No te muevas de ahí... —bromeó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el baño.

Susan se giró rápidamente para poder admirar aquel torso. Qué morbosa y masoquista... Se fijó en ese perfecto torso, en esa espalda y en sus glúteos compactos. Lo estaba haciendo adrede, ¿quería pues jugar sucio? Bien..., jugarían sucio. Se desnudó completamente, y se colocó la manta por encima, esparándole, muy disimuladamente.

Pero Tony era más inteligente. Al meterse en el baño, activó la visión de la armadura aún parada en el salón. Las imágenes se reprodujeron a tiempo real, y allí estaba ella, desnudándose y colocándose la manta por encima. El muy canalla era un tramposo. Pero un tramposo irresistible...

—¿Esas tenemos, eh?... —susurró él. Desactivó la visión, se vistió, y salió de nuevo al salón—. Hola...

Susan se movió rápidamente y se colocó bien, para que no se notase.

Hola de nuevo, cariño mio... —dijo ella con algo de sorna. Tragó saliva, deshaciéndose de los nervios y suspiró—. Van a poner una película buena. Al menos eso dice la crítica.

—Mmm... Es un alivio, desde luego —se sentó en el sofá y colocó las piernas de ella encima de las suyas—. ¿Cuál ponen?

—Creo que se llama _Dos rubias de pelo en pecho. _Es de comedia —le miró de reojo, con dos de sus dedos en su labio inferior. _¿No se da cuenta de que estoy desnuda?... _

Stark metió sus brazos dentro de la manta y... ¡Qué sorpresa! Sintió que estaba gloriosa y endiabladamente desnuda. Acarició sus piernas suavemente.

—Supongo que estará bien.

Susan se removió un instante bajo la manta sintiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Eh? —dijo distraída—. Oh, sí.. Lo es, lo es... Lo será —se corrigió. _¿Se ha dado cuenta o está fingiendo? _Pensó.

Stark subió sus manos suavemente hasta los muslos de la chica, casi distraídamente. Dejando caricias suaves y parsimoniosas, deleitándose con la suavidad de Susan.

Ella se estremeció. _Joder... ¿Por qué me excita tanto tan sólo con sus caricias?... _Se forzó porque no se notase, pero no pudo evitar mirarle con deseo. La película acababa de empezar, pero sin duda, no le prestaría la menor atención.

Stark notó la mirada de Susan sobre él y se giró hacia ella. Alzó las cejas divertido y le dedicó una sonrisa. Continuó con sus caricias en el cuerpo de Susan, volviendo a sus gemelos, subiendo por sus rodillas, y trepando hasta sus muslos. Desliándose discretamente hasta su ingle.

Susan dejó de mirarle cuando él la miró, pero por dentro estaba ardiendo. Miró hacia la pantalla en un burdo intento de desviar su atención a otra cosa. Volvió a mirarle sin poder resistirse a esa boca, a esa perilla, a ese rostro, a esos brazos a esas manos que la estaban volviendo completamente loca. _Se acabó el provocarme, ahora me toca a mí... _Retiró la manta, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo por completo. Le miró con deseo, y acercó su mano a su sexo, acariciándolo sin dejar de mirar a Stark con una mirada de inquisición. Él era suyo, su presa.

Stark ladeó la cabeza cuando la chica retiró la manta y se quedó atolondrado observando esa maravillosa visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Aquello era una cosa, pero..., esa mano traviesa acariciándose, era otra muy distinta. Abrió los ojos de par en par, cerró los ojos y carraspeó un instante y devolvió la vista a la pantalla, resoplando sonoramente, intentando controlarse.

Susan subió su pierna por su pecho, acariciándolo con el pie, e hizo que él la mirase, colocándolo con suavidad y girando su rostro hacia ella. Se medio abrió de piernas frente al rostro impaciente de Tony Stark y continuó con pequeñas caricias que la volvían loca tanto a ella como a él. Le miró de arriba a abajo, sus labios... Sóltó un gemido que se proyectó justo en la entrepierna de Stark. Susan se inclinó hacia atrás, con la boca entreabierta, y los ojos cerrados.

—Estás jugando muy sucio, ¿lo sabes, no?... —se tumbó sobre ella, quitándose la camiseta, pero sin apenas rozar su cuerpo. Colocando una mano en el respaldo el sofá y otra al lado de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia ella y pasó su nariz por su cuello, muy suavemente.

Susan gimió un poco más fuerte, sintió la respiración de Stark en su cuello, en su punto más débil. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó ante aquel contacto. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, la perfecta combinación, la perfecta sintonía, eran uno sólo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?... —provocó Susan—. La culpa es tuya por aparecer mojado y desnud... —gimió de nuevo, con una voz que volvía tremendamente loco al Hombre de Hierro. Y nunca mejor dicho...

—¿Que si me gusta? —dijo con voz ronca. Resopló un momento—. Sabesque me encanta... Lo sabes... Y eres cruel por hacerme esto... Muy cruel... —rozó su entrepierna aún cubierta por la ropa con su cuerpo. _Si ella puede provocarme, yo también... _

Susan se tapó la boca con la otra mano, cerrando los ojos. Reprimiría todos los gemidos que hiciesen falta para volverle aún más loco. Cuando sintió su miembro presionando en su vientre, se mordió la palma de la mano, mirándole fijamente. Estiró su mano hacia el pantalón abultado, acariciando por encima de éste.

Tony observó el movimiento de su mano, y se acercó aún más a ella, deseando que le tocase. Rozó su cuello con sus labios hasta su oreja, pero sin besarla. No lo haría...

—Tony... —gimió Susan bajando el pantalón de éste que sin duda, necesitaba una liberación. Stark jadeó cerrando los ojos al sentir que ella le desnudaba los muslos. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro con su mano, sin aún cogerlo, tan sólo repasándolo con sus dedos—. Gime... —ésta vez si acogió su miembro en su mano, en toda su plenitud, lo apretó, sintiendo las pulsaciones de éste, el tremendo calor que desprendía y se mordió el labio—. Gime... —le suplicó.

Tony besó suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Susan y apretó los ojos para luego dejar escapar un suave gemido cerca de su oído, estaba acabando con la paciencia sexual de la muchacha. Esta vez sí, bes´su cuello dejando el rastro de suaves mordiscos. Llevó su mano, que reposaba en el respaldo, hasta el muslo de ella, acariciándolo y pegándolo a él.

Susan gimió a la vez que él, tanto por sentirle en su oreja, como por haber escuchado su gemido. Esa voz era una adicción y una bomba para ella. Ninguno de los dos estaban resistiéndose a la propia meta que se habían propuesto. Pero era imposible, no entre ellos. Había demasiada atracción. Susan era la dinamita, y Stark su cerilla.

—¿V-vas a poder resistirte?... —inquirió Susan con una respiración agitada, volviendo a masturbarse a sí misma, sin dejar de mirar a Stark.

—¿Y tú? —tragó saliva y la miró. Rozó su boca con las yemas de sus dedos, perfilando esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Se resistía todo lo que podía. De verdad que sí... Pero si seguía así...

—No lo sé... —susurró. Alzó sus caderas, mientras Tony se desprendía por completo de sus pantalones del pijama, lanzándolos a Dios sabe dónde. Alzó sus caderas, 'masturbando' el sexo de ella con el de Stark, alzándose y moviéndose como podía, dándose impulso con sus caderas y con sus manos.

_Joder, joder, joder... Está claro que esta mujer y yo no podemos vivir en celibato. Ni siquiera por... una hora... _

—Si sigues así, voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo... Y me va a dar igual el celibato y todo lo demás... Tú eliges...

Susan llevó su mano hasta sus labios, lamiendo sus dedos, por donde había pasado el miembro de Stark. Se acercó a su oído, sin poder controlarse ni un minuto más.

—Estoy ardiendo por dentro, Tony... Y quiero que tú ardas conmigo...

Tony cerró los ojos arrugando el ceño, completamente excitado. Agarró a la muchacha de las caderas, aproximándola a él, montándola sobre su regazo con las piernas al rededor de su cuerpo. Acarició su vientre, y fue subiendo hacia arriba con la palma de su mano, hasta su escote, acariciando su esternón para después amasar uno de sus pechos. Estiró su otra mano, colocándola en el pecho libre, y los apretó colocándolos a su gusto. Se acercó para besarla lentamente, con deseo, jugando con su lengua y la de Susan.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, empezaron a sonar unos platillos. _Espera... Eso me resulta familiar... _Pensó Susan.

Ambos alzaron la mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido. Se estaba escuchando _Back in Black. _

—¿Tony?...

—A mí no me mires...

—¿Ha sido Jarvis?

—Ni idea, pero disfrutemos de su regalito... —Tony hundió sus labios en el cuello de Susan, bajando y descendiendo por su vientre, hasta detenerse justo en el abdomen de ella, le miró con una sonrisa ladina y fue sembrando pequeños besos sobre el monte del pubis. Susan se estremeció, mordiéndose los labios. Aquella canción... era su canción. La de los dos. Susan se inclinó hacia delante, al sentir cómo la boca de Stark se hundía en su sexo. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aliento y se dejó caer hacia atrás acariciando sus pechos. La lengua del multimillonario se deslizaba traviesa y desafiante por los genitales de la muchacha. Jugueteó un poco con su clítoris, atrapándolo con sus labios, succionándolo. Susan gimió apretando la sábana del sofá. Stark acarició los muslos de ella, aproximándose de nuevo hacia ese punto con el que tanto le gustaba jugar. Introdujo su dedo corazón en el ya lubricado sexo de la chica, con la palma hacia arriba y lo movió de arriba abajo, haciendo el gesto de un llamamiento. Pero se movía lento, muy lento, y eso a Susan la ponía todavía más nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Era todo un descontrol. Sin embargo ella anhelaba que el ritmo aumentase. Movió su cadera impaciente.

De pronto, Tony la miró y aumentó el ritmo sin previo aviso. A Susan le iba a dar algo. Sintió aquel placer, aquel cosquilleo, aquella sensación única en el mundo. Y si él seguía así mucho tiempo más, ¿qué digo mucho? Si seguía así un segundo más, estallaría.

Parece que el excéntrico héroe se dio cuenta a tiempo, y se detuvo en su labor. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y se acercó para besar a Susan, pero ella se apartó, provocándole, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tony la miró contrariado, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Alzó la ceja y se acercó de nuevo, pero ella volvió a rechazarle.

—Siéntate...

—¿Y si no quiero?... —le provocó él.

Susan colocó sus manos en el pecho de él y le empujó lentamente hacia atrás, le hizo sentarse, y ella se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él. Se miraron fijamente, diciéndoselo todo sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Susan agarró con delicadeza el miembro de Tony y lo acarició de arriba a abajo, bajando y subiendo su piel. Se acercó más, pero no la probó aún.

Stark se mordió el labio con fuerza imaginando la sensación que sentiría si la boca de Susan estuviese ahora cubriendo su miembro.

—Quiero oírte, Tony... —lo introdujo en su boca, en toda su plenitud, dejándolo ahí un par de segundos.

Stark reprimió ese gemido que Susan tanto anhelaba, sólo por hacerla rabiar. Por eso, o para que hiciese virguerías con él.

—¿No?... —preguntó ella, ansiosa. Moviendo su muñeca con empeño, masturbó a Stark con intensidad, marcando un ritmo rápido. Sus pechos cabalgaban salvajes frente a la mirada lasciva de Stark. Se removió en el sofá cuando sintió cómo la lengua de la muchacha se movía también en su interior presionando su glande en movimientos circulares, de un lado a otro sin dejar de masturbarle. No pudo reprimirlo más y soltó un gemido que se hallaba preso en su garganta. Llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Susan. Ese cabello que tanto le gustaba. La incitó en un movimiento más rápido y más profundo a que la introdujese de nuevo en las puertas de su aliento, pero ella tomaba las riendas de la situación. La sacó de su boca y la lamió de abajo hacia arriba.

—Ven aquí... —dijo Stark para subir a Susan sobre su regazo.

Se levantó y se colocó sobre él, se besaron furtivamente mientras Tony deslizaba sus manos por las caderas de ella. La aupó y la penetración fue instantánea, suave, sin dificultades. Ella estaba completamente lubricada.

Susan y Stark gimieron al sentirse el uno completo por el otro. Tony se movió bajo ella, mientras Susan se volvía completamente loca. Se separó de su cuello y le miró fijamente para después comenzar también a moverse sobre él.

Saltó un par de veces sobre él, estremeciéndose.

Tony la miraba fijamente, con deseo y con pasión, apretando su mandíbula. Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, acariciando su piel, visualizando mejor su rostro de placer. Levantó sus caderas saliendo y entrando de ella con mayor fuerza. El choque de sus cuerpos resonaba en un sonido que a ambos les resultaba excitante. Susan se inclinó hacia él, sintiendo que estaba por llegar.

—Avísame... —le suplicó a _su hombre._..

—V-vale... —contestó él, entrecortado.

—Estoy a punto... —gimió Susan elevando la barbilla.

—Sigue... —Stark sujetó las caderas de ella, alzándola y presionándola contra su cuerpo.

—Me viene... Me viene... —Susan comenzó a convusionarse sobre el cuerpo de Tony, y él se movió lentamente, sintiendo las contracciones de la muchacha presionando en su miembro, en un latido constante e intenso. Stark gimió a la vez que Susan, y después de recomponerse, la abrazó contra él, y se colocó sobre ella. Comenzó de nuevo a penetrarla, besando su hombro y sus clavículas. Las piernas de Susan se colocaron sobre las lumbares de Tony. Se miraron fijamente, y Susan se acercó para apoderarse de sus labios.

—Córrete... —susurró ella entre dientes.

Stark gimió y aumentó el ritmo.

—Córrete para mí... —suplicó ella. Llevó de nuevo su mano hasta su sexo, quería más... Se masturbó sintiéndose llena y ardiente por dentro.

Stark la miró y sintió un ardor en su miembro. Susan sintió de nuevo una combulsión. No podía ser... ¿Estaba a punto de llegar otra vez?...

—Voy a correrme... —dijo él entrecortado.

Eso encendió de nuevo la mecha de Susan, que junto a Tony, cayó en el abismo del clímax.

—Tony... —gimió mientras él la acompañaba.

—Me corro...

Susan apretó la tela del sofá con fuerza sintiendo cómo Iron Man se vaciaba dentro de ella, y ambos, se fundían en un orgasmo, el mejor orgasmo de sus vidas.

Stark se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Susan, con la respiración agitada.

—Te quiero, preciosa... —dijo él, acariciando el pelo de ella.

Susan, le correspondió con un beso en la frente.

De pronto, la canción se terminaba poco a poco, a la vez que el placer de ambos, y la armadura de Tony Stark, Iron Man, se apagó.


End file.
